


Warm Deep Calm

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Exchange Student, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: The incoming Skype call startled Guang Hong Ji. He had been back home in China after his semester on exchange in America for about two weeks now. Life had unfortunately gone back to normal.





	Warm Deep Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in response to a prompt on tumblr @ punktsuki
> 
> The prompt was: "Is that my shirt?"
> 
> The title comes from "Stay" by Mayday Parade
> 
> Enjoy a little bit of fluffy Leoji

The incoming Skype call startled Guang Hong Ji. He had been back home in China after his semester on exchange in America for about two weeks now. Life had unfortunately gone back to normal and he had been studying at the desk in his room.

 

He expected a call during his first week back home. He had wanted a call to come through within the first two days, but that hadn’t happened. He’d received only silence for two weeks now and he’d just about resigned himself to heartbreak. He should have known that the American boy didn’t mean what he had said before he left. He should have known that falling for the boy he had lived with during the months of his stay was a bad idea. He did know this, he really did. And he knew that keeping in contact just wasn’t going to happen, not with this kind of distance.

 

This is why the call that he wanted was unexpected.

 

He had been waiting but at this point he had given up. He didn’t expect a call anymore, not from him and not at 10pm on a Sunday.

 

He answered it after what was probably only a few seconds but what felt like hours. His heart had attempted to jump up into his throat and his palms had proceeded to get clammy. This stupid boy turned him into a walking, pining cliché in a matter of months. How rude.

 

 But then he saw his face. Slightly pixelated with delayed movement, but there he was. Chestnut hair framing his beautifully tanned, beautifully kissable face. Guang Hong briefly reminded himself that he does know what it’s like to kiss this boy. This was the boy that made his trip both heavenly and torturous. Feelings for one of the members of his host family were not supposed to happen. It did happen, though. At least on his part.

 

“Ji?” Leo’s low voice traveled through Guang Hong’s ear bud’s and sent a shiver running up the backs of his legs and spine. God, he hadn’t actually realized how much influence just a voice could have on him. His voice.

 

“H-hey Leo” He stuttered out a little. He was caught off guard and he still hadn’t progressed to the stage where Leo didn’t make him nervous as hell. These feelings were still so new and now, he wasn’t sure that Leo even felt the same. Leo had told him that he did but Guang Hong knew that space and time apart could change things and perhaps Leo could see a little clearer now.

 

“Hey. I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure what time it would be or if you’d be up or…” Leo rambled a little, which was normal. That did set Guang Hong’s nerves at ease a little.

 

“No, it’s okay it’s 10:00 but I’m still up. Just studying, you know.” It was kind of weird to be talking about mundane things now when Guang Hong can still vividly remember what it was like to steal kisses and quick touches when nobody else was watching. He could remember the way Leo’s hand engulfed his own as they sat at the beach alone, hands intertwined. Guang Hong could feel his cheeks begin to heat up and he hoped that Leo wouldn’t notice through the screen. He began to think that maybe he could though because he could see the bags under Leo’s eyes that were not usually there. “Hey uh. Haven’t you been sleeping very well?”

 

“N-no not really.” Leo rubbed at his face. “Weird, not having you sneak into my bed anymore, yaknow?” He explained.

 

“Yeah.” Is all Guang Hong was capable of saying as his heart sank. Leo was hurting?

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t called. Until now.” Leo added. “I thought that you would have jetlag but then I also thought that maybe you would want some space. I’m sorry.” Leo looked into the screen with a guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry for being a bit of a dick, I’m sorry I didn’t explain or anything I don’t really know what happened.”

 

“I don’t need space when there are oceans between us. Leo, it’s okay I don’t know how to do this either.” Guang Hong’s voice was soft and his relief was audible in his expression. Leo smiled at him then and he remembered why it was he found this boy so captivating.

 

Leo’s brow knitted then, the way it does when he’s confused. Guang Hong knows that look, he’d kissed it away a few times before.

 

“Hey, Ji? Is…Is that my shirt?” He asked, his body now leaning to one side and peering into Guang Hong’s room.

 

Guang Hong’s entire body froze. His heart, which had been fluttering and giddy just seconds before had completely stilled. Leo was not meant to see this.

 

“Uh.” He was speechless. “I uh.”

 

“You stole my shirt?” Leo half laughed. “And you put it on a giant teddy bear?”

 

“Leo, I’m sorry.” The words rushed out of Guang Hong’s mouth and his hands covered his reddening face. “I can send it back to you.” He mumbled.

 

“N-no. You keep it.” Leo sighed but Guang Hong could hear a small smile in his voice. “I um. Ji?”

 

“Mm?” at this rate, Guang Hong just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. Leo was not meant to find out about this. He just wanted a memory and his smell, he never wanted to forget what Leo smelled like. He knew it was creepy but he honestly didn’t know how he could get used to not having him around.

 

“I wanted to wait til you came back to visit to tell you this” Leo paused. “But I have something to tell you okay? And I’m sorry that I waited til you left and I’m also sorry that I couldn’t wait til you could come back, I’m sorry the timing is all wrong and you’re not right in front me but I just…” Leo was rambling again. If it weren’t for the distance and his crippling embarrassment, Guang Hong would want to kiss his lips in order to interrupt him and force the words out.

 

“What is it?” Guang Hong asked, still hiding his face in his hands.

“I think um. I mean I do. I love you, Ji Ji.”

 

There was a long pause. Guang Hong had never believed people before when they had said that they were left speechless. But he was. And he had been at least twice tonight. Guang Hong lifted his face from his hands and stared back into the screen, looking at the beautiful boy in front of him. The boy who had for some reason just taken Guang Hong for all that he was and loved him anyway.

 

“I love you too, Leo” was the only response Guang Hong had.


End file.
